dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Voice Box (3.5e Equipment)
This device looks like it is grafted from carefully wrought metal components, that fit together almost seamlessly in the shape of a half-sphere with four diamond-shaped sparings in its surface. The device is three and a half inches in diameter, and the top of the device contains a button with multiple usages. Sharing the streamlined appearance of all Aperture Magic apparel, a voice box is a device that can record and play back sounds, making it very useful for espionage missions, interrogations and other such purposes. When a voice box is purchased, it comes in its own black safety box together with a small, leather bound booklet detailing its operations. The manual contains the following information, drawn in carefully calligraphed common. *The voice box is able to record an audio stream of up to 10 minutes long. When a voice box starts recording, the previous recording is automatically deleted. After 9 and a half minutes of recording, two audible clicks issued from the voice box inform you that recording time nears its end. When the 10 minutes are over, the recording automatically stops. To put a voice box on record, you must press the button three times in a row. *To stop recording, you must press the button once. *To play back the recorded audio, you must press the button once. *To stop a voice box when it plays back, you must press the button once. *The voice box's button has a black slider and four turn settings. In order from left to right, they are 'rewind,' 'pause,' 'play' and 'forward.' These functions may be accessed by rotating the button. *''Play:'' Default setting. Plays back audio. The button of the voice box can only be pushed when it is set to 'play'. *''Pause:'' This pauzes the stream. The pause setting can be accessed both during playing and during recording. *''Rewind/Forward:'' These settings rewind and forward the recorded audio stream by one minute per 4 seconds. These settings cannot be used during recording. *To alter the volume of the audio during play, you must pull the button back and tweak it. Turning the button clockwise increases volume, whereas turning it counter clockwise decreases it. The button can only be pressed back to its normal state when volume is turned back to its default setting. Locked Voice Boxes: The term 'locked voice box' refers to a voice box that has had its recording ability stripped from it. Such a voice box can no longer record new sounds, and is stuck with the recording that it possesses. Locked voice boxes can be a powerful tool, since they can eternalize recorded music, teachings, instructions or propaganda and play them back as many times as desired. To have your voice box locked, you can bring it to Aperture Magic, where arcane technicians will strip the recording function from your voice box for a mere pittance of 500 gp. When a voice box is locked, it can never be unlocked again. Feint illusion and transmutation; CL 3rd; Craft Wondrous Item, ''magic mouth'', ''message''; Price 3,000 gp; Weight 1 lb. ---- Back to Main Page → Dungeons and Dragons → Equipment → Magical Wondrous Items. Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User Sulacu Category:Equipment Category:Magic Category:Wondrous Item